A Tamed Civil war
by kinarth
Summary: This is a multicrossover involving Digimon Tamers, Red Alert Three, and the Marvel Comics. This story starts with the arrest of several non-registered foreign heroes in america by SHIELD, and the Japanese government reacts in a very angry matter. The Rating may go up due to violence or language later on. To warn readers ahead of time, I have taken liberties with the Treaty of Tokyo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics, or Digimon Tamers. I do however own a computer, a flash drive, and an Xbox 360.

A/N 1: I know I should be working on the Bloodied Snake, but this plot bunny has been wandering and doing what bunnies do in my head for even longer than even the bloodied snake plot series. This fic is inspired from one of those Harry Potter/Marvel Comics/Avengers crossovers where he is adopted by Stephen Strange, and the Avengers led by Iron Man during the civil war attempt to take him into custody because Dr. Strange refused to Register. The lengths Shield was willing to go to make people obey the SRA. This fic was also inspired by Digital Powers, by Charbonne, in that the Tamers receive powers based on their digimon partners. The only difference is that in this story that instead of the X-Gene, the tamers have received the Star Gene, and that is a triple layered X-gene that gives them more than the powers of their partners Rookie forms, it also gives them some of the abilities of the Champion and ultimate levels of their partners.

Standard Talking/Text

_Phone/Radio_

**Flashbacks**

San Francisco, California, United States of America, Fourth of July

Seventeen year old Rika Nonaka-Kyou, walked on the boardwalk along the bay, her boy friend Ryo Akiyama walking besides her. As the fireworks lit-up the night sky over the bay, Rika contemplated life over the past few years. First, her mom married a man known as Akira Kyou, an ambassador in the Japanese Foreign ministry. The Second and most recent change is that her family moved to San Francisco. As she and her boyfriend watched the fireworks light up the bay, they did not notice that they were being watched from afar.

"_Subjects Kitsune and Dragon acquired. Requesting instructions." _Said a medium sized white man wearing a tan jacket, dark colored pants, and a white shirt. _"Security Detail?" _Asked a feminine voice. _"light, two members, pistols only." _said the man. _"implement a level four capture plan, get them now." _as the female voice grew imperious, the man nodded, closing his phone as he rose from the café table he had been sitting at before. As he moved towards the couple, a pair of Japanese men in dark colored suits moved to block his path, the white man made a small, discrete hand movement. As he continued towards the two men, another pair of men dressed similarly to the white man drew tasers and shot the pair of Japanese men in the chest. As the men dropped, another pair of men appeared, also tasering the pair of teens as they turned to look at the screams of the incapacitated men, their screams soon joining the cacophony of the sound. The white man stepped over the two teens, drawing a pistol shaped like an over-sized revolver, he pointed the weapon at the pair of teens, and fired twice, once into each of the teens chest. As the gun set off two loud reports, the crowd screamed, and as they looked on, the large darts stood out among the teens clothes. As a pair of Police cars roared up towards the gathered crowd, as the officers got out, the white man pulled out a shiny Badge and yelled into the crowd, "S.H.I.E.L.D., Go about your business." As the crowd slowly dispersed, the trio of officers approached slowly, weapons drawn. As they approached the white man's said, holding up his badge and I.D. "Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, Special Agent in Charge Leo Fitz. We are taking into custody two unregistered super humans that had been sighted in the area." As he said this, the officers holstered their weapons, and a dark colored S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet hovered over the bay, cargo ramp lowering as the four agents behind Leo rolled them onto the Quinjet, the teens strapped to stretchers. Leo then turned around, walking towards the Quinjet, when both of his feet were on the ramp, it started to rise, obstructing the officers view of him, when the ramp was halfway closed, the Quinjet Roared off.

Unbeknownst to any of the people that had been partaking in what amounted to a government sponsored kidnapping, a dark colored Nissan Rouge, sat in a parking space. In the Rouge, was a Japanese woman with a video camera recording the events. The look on her face was a horrified expression that changed to fearful as she realized first the ambassador's office, and then her boss's reaction when the news reached Tokyo. As she pulled the SUV into traffic, the Japanese flags fluttered in the breeze, the last of the fireworks glinting off of the Diplomatic plates attached to the car.

A/N 2: to warn readers ahead of time this a three way crossover with certain character names and training styles being taken from a fourth. The fanons in order are Marvel Comics, Digimon Tamers, Red Alert 3, and Ages of Empires Three: The Asian Dynasties. Please Read and Review, and if anyone is willing to be my beta reader, please pm me. I will have access to a computer for until Friday, and then I'll only have access to my phone for twelve days, and even then, my responding to Emails will be sporadic.

Kinarth Out


	2. Chapter 2: The assault on camp Komakado

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics, or Digimon Tamers. I do however own a computer, a flash drive, and an Xbox 360.

Thank you to all who have read this story, and thank you mr I hate znt nobles kill em for reviewing.

Camp Komakado, Gotemba, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan, Fourth of July.

"Sir," called a young second lieutenant who was sitting at a computer console. "Yes, what is it lieutenant?" asked Major Tanaka.

"Sir, multiple unidentified radar contacts approaching our position, bearing 135 relative. Altitude 2500 feet, approximate speed is Mach 0.9. range to contacts is 40 miles and closing." Answered the uneasy junior officer. As Tanaka moved to join the lt. at his console, the lt. called out "Bogies are reducing speed, range 10 miles and closing. Shit! Radar contacts are splitting, designate new contacts bogies 4, and 5. Range is now 1 mile and closing!" As the lieutenant said this he ran towards the window. What he saw outside startled him "Major look outside!" As Major Hanslaw Tanaka moved towards the window, it exploded inwards as a hail of rounds from the nose mounted Gatling cannon of a SHIELD Quinjet.

As the pair of shredded corpses dropped to the ground, the trio of SHIELD Quinjets surrounded one of the hanger buildings on the military base. As the echoing of the cannon fire ended, thirty heavily armed Shield troops accompanied by a scantily clad blond woman in a black leotard. One of the Quinjets deployed a rack of four missiles from under its wings, firing a pair of missiles into the closed hanger doors. As the two crumpled doors flew into the hanger building, twenty of the shield troops raised the various assault rifles they were using, and fired the under slung 40 mm grenade launchers, launching a volley of gas grenades into the hangers. The few Japanese Self Defense Force members not immediately incapacitated by the explosion were cut down by the remaining ten Shield troops. As the gas cloud started to drift out of the hanger, the ten troops that had not fired grenades moved into the hanger moving around the various armored vehicles, ranging from a trio of main battle tanks to four armored personnel carriers. At a yell from inside the hanger, the rest of the Shield troops moved into the hanger, splitting off into pairs as they all moved towards certain unconscious people. The armored men and women that were in pairs unfolded the collapsible stretchers, loading the various unconscious teenagers on to the stretchers. The Shield agents loaded the seven unconscious teens, three girls and four boys, were loaded onto the three Quinjets.

As the blonde woman boarded the last Quinjet, five tracked vehicles with a gun barrel on each side of the turret raced up the road towards the trio of Quinjets. As a unit, the tracks slowed and pointed the cannons on their turrets toward the Quinjets. With a loud roar, before the tracked vehicles could fire a shot, a pair of F-35's raced down the opposite way, the auto cannons next to the cockpit spitting flame as the ground in front of the tracks and then the tracks themselves were torn up by the 25 mm cannon rounds, causing three of the tracks to explode, the anti-aircraft rounds within the turrets cooking off, sending burning debris across the base.

As the five aircraft streaked off towards the pacific ocean, a man in a green uniform turned towards a man in a light gray colored jump suit with a dark purple flak jacket, "Tell the director, Sheild has just attacked a Japanese Self Defense Force installation and killed some of my people. Also tell him we are finishing the final check of the school group that was visiting." At this, the man in the flak jacket nodded, and he dashed off towards the charred tower, as four men with red cross armbands took the two shroud covered bodies out of the tower, the once white shrouds turning a dark damp red in places.

A/N: this will be my last update before I leave so enjoy. On sadder news however, I have misplaced my smart phone, so I will not be able to see your reviews or pms for basically another month. Still please read and review.

Kinarth Out.


End file.
